


Sacrifice

by Mmjohns, MMJohns_Supergirl (Mmjohns)



Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [25]
Category: Kalex - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/MMJohns_Supergirl
Summary: Kalex, a story of how they have sacrificed for each other and perhaps how things change





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quickly on my tablet whilst I was trying to procrastinate so it isn’t necessarily the best grammatically grammatically, or otherwise.

For Alex, sacrifice is simple. After has had years of practice, nearly 12 years of practice. She has been practicing ever since a gorgeous blonde alien fell from the sky and into her home. 

At first the sacrifice had been grudging, borne out of necessity rather than desire. Something she was made to do rather than something she volunteered for. She sacrificed her parents attention (and part of her believed love). She sacrificed the carefree and easy life she had once known. She sacrificed a life of friends and parties, and weekends not spent teaching her new _ sister _ the intricacies of human life. She even sacrificed the father she loved. So no, sacrifice is nothing new for Alex.

Eventually though, the sacrifice begins stop grating. Stop grinding her beneath its heel, as she realises that she is not the only one who has sacrificed. As she comes to realise the beautiful dorky alien whom her mind staunchly refuses to call sister has sacrificed just as much if not more. After all she never saw her world burn. She was not the last of her kind scattered to the stars in one last desperate attempt for survival. So slowly, but surely, it begins to grate on her less. 

Then one day, after a day filled with corrupt sheriffs and near death experiences it stops. It stops being what is demanded of her, and what she offers freely. All this time she had thought that she was the only one now willing to sacrifice, to lay what was hers on the line time and again. But now, as she stands wrapped in arms of coiled steel she knows that’s not the truth. She knows without words spoken that if it was needed the woman beside her, Kara, would do the same. No hesitation, no questions. And finally that weight, that feeling of pressure and expectation has been lifted. 

The years that follow that night are filled with more sacrifice than many see in their lifetime. Although several weigh heavier than most. Like the times Alex sacrificed what she wanted most in order to push Kara toward her latest object/s of fancy. Like the time Alex left in the middle of her midterms freshman year because Kara needed her, costing her chance at becoming a doctor. Like the time she came home to tell Kara how she really felt. The same time she caught Kara kissing her roommate sending her into a spiral and eventually into joining the DEO. 

There are times she regrets it, times when she regrets what it is that makes her sacrifice so freely for others. Now she sits in an airplane hurtling towards the ground below ready to make the ultimate sacrifice. She won’t call out for help, even though she knows that it would be answered. She knows that with one syllable she could be saved, Kara coming to her rescue without hesitation. But no, she won’t make that call, she won’t sacrifice the safety of the one she loves above all others, and instead she closes her eyes and waits for impact. 


	2. Chapter 2

For Kara, sacrifice is something which she is intimately familiar. It is the old friend that holds her in the cold nights. In the 25 years she has been conscious she has sacrificed much. At first it was little things, her favourite toy, her time spent with her Aunt Astra. But then came the loss of Krypton, and she sacrificed everything she had. She sacrificed her parents, her friends, her pet, and all for a mission, to protect her baby cousin. They were the last of their people and Kara would sacrifice it all to have one more chance.

And then everything went wrong, she arrived late. Delayed 25 years by time spent in the waking nightmare of the phantom zone. And, suddenly, all her sacrifice was for nothing. Kal-El was alive, he was grown, he didn’t need her. Her entire purpose for surviving for sacrificing everything that she was, was gone. And Kal, Kal couldn’t even give her the time of day. 

And so that was how she arrived at the Danvers, alone, with nothing left to give. She has lost everything even the clothes off her back that didn’t survive atmospheric entry. So she stands, waiting, dressed in whatever Kal could find looking at those who were supposed to be her new ‘family’.

The months and years that followed terrified Kara, not just because she had many new powers that left her feeling like a freak. Not because she had no idea how to perform the most basic human actions. But because try as she might she was steadily being given more and more to lose, and for someone who has lost everything that is terrifying. 

At first it was little things, like clothes, and a bed of her own, and she accepted it, after all they were necessities. Then came the harder to accept things, like the affection and care Eliza and Jeremiah heaped upon her so readily. Harder not just because she might lose them, but because she was watching as they were taken from Alex and given to her.

Alex though, Alex was the one thing she was given that she didn’t know how to respond to. It was clear that Alex didn’t like giving up her time, her energy, he life to Kara. And yet she did it anyways. She stood by Kara no matter what was happening, no matter how many times Kara tried to encourage her not to.

And then one day it happened, Kara who had been growing closer to her friends and new family was asked to sacrifice again. This time she lost Jeremiah, and Kenny. The lose nearly destroyed her, nearly sent her spiralling back into the darkness that had enveloped her her first days on Earth. But it was when she was asked to sacrifice Alex that she found she could not, that she would not. Kara had found the one thing she would not sacrifice. 

And so she fought, hard. She fought to save Alex. She fought harder to keep her. And slowly but surely she gained something else, something she was sure that if she were to lose would destroy her. And so she buried it, deep in the back of her mind. In the place she doesn’t go except in the middle of the night, in that time between wakefulness and sleep. 

The years pass, and Kara finally grows to feel free of the constant threat of loss. The fear that come morning she may have to sacrifice everything again. And occasionally she does sacrifice, be it sleep as she watches over Alex during her darker years. Or food when Alex pouts at her and she gives her the last slice of Pizza. But she isn’t asked to sacrifice anything major, until one day in late April 12 years after she arrives on Earth.

Kara is seated at the table, watching her date flirt with another woman when it happens. When the plane begins to fall out of the sky. It has always been difficult for her to stand by and no nothing, to watch the wrecks and deaths without intervening. But, it is that lack of action that keeps those she loves safe, that stops her having to sacrifice that which she could not survive losing.

Normally she would call Alex, she would call Alex and Alex would talk her though it. But not tonight, tonight Alex is on her way to Geneva...

The words from the TV ring through her mind, Alex’s flight number, Alex is on that plane. And suddenly everything else, her job at CatCo, her identity, her life, none of it matters, because Alex is on that plane, and Alex is in danger. 

Kara takes off running without thought, without hesitation. She has never spoken the words, not even to herself, but she knows that if there’s is one thing she can not survive losing it is Alex. Alex who she loves far more than Eliza or the world would ever know let alone accept. Alex who calms her and centers her. Alex who is everything.

And so she flies, damn the consequences. Damn the men in dark suits. Damn anyone who might see her and recognise her. Damn it all, if there’s one thing that she would sacrifice everything for it is Alex and no matter the cost she will not lose her.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are appreciated and requested.


End file.
